


Open Blinds, Open Hearts

by thecloserdotmp3



Category: VIXX
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, PWP without Porn, Pining, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, everyones horny for each other that's it, hakyeon evil genius nd leo the evil mastermind, hyuk just wants to fuck his friend's boyfriend idk, not really evil just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecloserdotmp3/pseuds/thecloserdotmp3
Summary: Sanghyuk ends up nearly jumping out of his skin when, instead of an empty balcony and drawn curtains, he catches sight of his hyungs standing in the window. Both of them shirtless, and Hakyeon with a hand down Taekwoon’s sweatpantsA double take confirms that it’s not a fucked up trick of the light. A triple take confirms that Hakyeon does indeed have his hand down Taekwoon’s pants instead of just resting on his stomach, or his hip, or anything appropriate.No matter how hard Sanghyuk blinks, the scene doesn’t change. His hyungs are there in the flesh, standing back to front like they’re on their honeymoon and not giving the whole apartment complex a show.Sanghyuk had resigned himself to taking his crush to the grave, but Hakyeon and Taekwoon have other ideas.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Open Blinds, Open Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> 8k of that freaky deaky shit

The last thing Sanghyuk expects to see coming home from his Wednesday 400 level Literature class is his neighbor in the opposite facing apartment trying to break into his own place. 

He has to blink his eyes a couple of times, glancing up from his phone-- _ pick up Sungjae _ \--to make sure that he isn’t hallucinating gangly limbs dangling from the second floor balcony. But no matter how long Sanghyuk stands there staring, nothing changes. 

“JUNG TAEKWOON,” Sanghyuk yells, finding his voice as Taekwoon begins to flail, legs kicking as he tries to pull himself up the balcony railing. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” And then he’s pocketing his phone to rush forward and save his idiot hyung from himself. 

  
  
  


/////////////////////////

  
  
  


“Wait ‘til Hakyeon-hyung hears about you nearly killing yourself trying to climb up into your apartment instead of going to maintenance for a spare key,” Sanghyuk says a few minutes later, leading a newly rescued Taekwoon up to his place. 

“I wouldn’t  _ die _ ,” Taekwoon grumbles from behind him. There’s an audible pout in his voice, and it’s endearing enough for Sanghyuk’s sternness to fade a bit. “I do sports. The apartment is only on the second floor.” 

“Wasn’t aware you were a gold-medal gymnast, hyung.” 

Taekwoon rolls his eyes, breezing past Sanghyuk with an obvious familiarity as the latter opens the door to his place with a flourish. He makes a beeline to where Sanghyuk keeps his snacks stashed, doubly stocked to satisfy the bottomless pit Taekwoon calls a stomach.

Something about the totally comfortable way Taekwoon putters about the place--in his special cat-printed guest slippers--and humming to himself, has Sanghyuk’s own stomach doing gross flip flops. 

Rather than think about what  _ that  _ means, Sanghyuk shrugs off his backpack and starts to set up the space in the living room to do some homework. The moment he gets comfortable, Taekwoon emerges from the attached kitchen with a pilfered yogurt drink in hand. 

The elder (though it can be hard to tell sometimes) promptly sprawls out on the well worn couch horizontally, not-so-subtly nudging Sanghyuk’s laptop out of the way to lay his head in the other’s lap. 

After a pause, Taekwoon says softly, “Don’t tell Hakyeonnie about this, okay?”

“I already am,” Sanghyuk grins, drawing attention to his busy thumbs flying across the keyboard of his phone. Taekwoon gapes, and promptly tries to snatch the phone away. “It’s too late hyung. Your crimes have been reported.” But that doesn’t stop Sanghyuk from standing up and holding his phone in the air; literally holding his slight height advantage over Taekwoon’s head.

Taekwoon pouts, like he always does, bottom lip jutting out in a way that never fails to make Sanghyuk feel thankful for the day that inflatable snowman ruined his hanging garden. 

Sanghyuk had been living in his apartment for a whole semester and hadn’t really gotten to know anyone in the building. Unless you count the very surface level friendship with the woman down the hall, the two of them finding common ground hating the heavy footed assholes that live above them. 

It’s partially because Sanghyuk hasn’t ever been the type to just go over to a neighbor’s place with food--store bought of course, the last time he tried to cook something more complicated than pizza rolls he ended up with a headache from the fire alarm--but also because he’s one of the few undergrad students in a complex full of graduate students. 

Not that the grad students have been anything but friendly. They’ve just been a lot more....tame. Sanghyuk remembers his first two years of school living in the dorms with all the other undergrads and all of the constant chaos and noise. No one even throws  _ parties  _ on this side of the complex.

So Sanghyuk had contented himself with catching glimpses of other tenants out of the balcony window whenever he was pacing in the living room as he memorized speeches or English verb conjugations.

Like the two guys that lived in the building right across from him. Thanks to their facing balconies, Sanghyuk would often see the shorter of two tending to the tiny garden on the balcony or sticking up seasonal decorations. 

For the first day of spring it was multicolored flowers cut out of construction paper attached to the glass of the door, for Halloween it was a cute scarecrow stuck into a potted plant. 

And for Christmas they went all out. Going as far as to enlist the taller of the two to string up blinking lights and giant things of mistletoe. The piece de resistance of course was the massive inflatable snowman that sang  _ and _ lit up. It was the center of attention for a solid week.

Said snowman caught a powerful draft in the middle of a windy day and came careening onto Sanghyuk’s balcony, taking out one of his mom’s ivys in the process. 

To be honest Sanghyuk was kinda miffed. He nursed that ivy for nearly a year (despite his mother swearing up and down he’d kill the thing within the week). He had every intention of giving his neighbors a piece of his mind when they came to retrieve it, but all words escape Sanghyuk when he opens the door to his apartment to find his stupidly pretty neighbor sheepishly standing in the doorway. 

Sure Sanghyuk had gotten glimpses of the guy, enough to take note of chocolate brown hair and long limbs, but up close... First thing Sanghyuk notices is how tall he is, standing only a few centimeters shorter. Second is the delicate quality of his hands as he brushes the hair out of his eyes with his pink. 

Very attractive, dark eyes might Sanghyuk add. 

“Um...hi?” Sanghyuk tries when it becomes clear the neighbor has no intentions to speak first. 

Pretty neighbor nods in greeting, just a sharp movement of his head. “Our snowman,” he says, voice higher and softer than Sanghyuk would’ve ever expected. “It landed on your balcony.”

“Ah. It’s just--over--” Lamely, Sanghyuk gestures to where he’s left the decoration amid the carnage of his plants. He turns to retrieve it, eager to escape his neighbor’s intense gaze. 

Quickly Sanghyuk runs into a problem. While the snowman isn’t heavy by any means it is  _ big _ , and the massive brim of the snowman’s top hat keeps getting caught in the door frame. “Could you help me with this?” he calls out.

He gets another nod, but then the neighbor nervously looks down at the threshold of Sanghyuk’s place as if he’s afraid to come in without permission.

“You can...you can come in. It's no problem.” The neighbor looks relieved--it's just a minute shift in his facial expression--and then very gingerly steps into the apartment, even taking the care to slip off his shoes. 

Together they get the snowman through the door by tilting it back and slowly shimmying it through the doorway. They then drag it across the living area of Sanghyuk's apartment, the weird material of the snowman catching on the carpet and nearly sending them to the floor. 

The whole time Sanghyuk prays the pretty neighbor isn't looking around his apartment. Suddenly he's hyper aware of all of his anime figurines and yugioh pillows on the couch and how they must make him look like a mega nerd. 

It's the longest minute and a half of Sanghyuk's life, pulling this comically large snowman as he watches his neighbor's totally blank expression while pretending to actually not doing exactly that. Eventually they get the thing out of the apartment entirely. 

Sanghyuk offers to help take it down the stairs of the complex, but the neighbor politely declines with a shake of his head. He turns to go, before pausing to look back hesitantly.

“Thank you,” he says, soft voice somehow even softer. With a final nod he hefts the giant snowman and begins to drag it away. 

The neighbor is almost at the stairs--making great time despite being so over-encumbered--when Sanghyuk realizes he's forgotten something important. “Oh, uh hey!" 

For a long moment it looks like his neighbor is just gonna ignore him, but before Sanghyuk can get too self conscious finally the other man stops and glances over his shoulder. 

“I forgot to ask...what's your name?”

“...Taekwoon. Jung Taekwoon.”

“I’m Hyuk. Well, Han Sanghyuk. Hyuk for short.” In the midst of his rambling, Sanghyuk swears he sees...Taekwoon (the name suits him) smile. Just a subtle curve of his lips. 

However it's gone just as soon as it came, and Taekwoon is turning away with one final nod disappearing down the stairs with his inflatable friend in tow. Sanghyuk retreats back into his apartment, banging his head against the door as it closes. 

The past few minutes weren’t some of his smoothest, but Sanghyuk is mollified by the knowledge that he’ll probably never see Taekwoon again except in passing. Nothing to be embarrassed about. 

Except he  _ does _ see Taekwoon again. 

A few days later he shows up at Sanghyuk’s doorstep, a giant plastic container in one hand and the other casually shoved into the pocket of his athletic pants. 

“Um? Hi again?” Sanghyuk says, feeling an incredible sense of deja vu. Taekwoon nods, then begins to press the plastic container insistently into Sanghyuk’s face, wordlessly urging him to take it. “What is it?” 

“Food,” Taekwoon tells him redundantly, inching the container closer and closer. Sanghyuk can smell the telltale scent of perfectly cooked meat wafting up from it. And because the universe is determined to make him look bad in front of every hot guy he comes near, his stomach decides it likes the smell of whatever it is because it growls loud enough for the people down the hall to hear. 

Sanghyuk is wishing he had just roomed with Sungjae--hellish commuting time be damned--when Taekwoon laughs. It’s brief, and he ducks his head so Sanghyuk can’t quite see his face, but the brief glimpse of Taekwoon’s face suddenly has the younger flushing for a different reason. 

Fuck. 

“The food,” Taekwoon says as he collects himself. “Is an apology. For the other day. And...the plant.”

He firmly places the container into the hands of a stunned Sanghyuk. To think the people living in the unit across from him were angels this whole time. Angels that can  _ cook _ . Sanghyuk’s stomach growls again. 

Normally this is where Sanghyuk would clam up, politely retreat back into his well-worn circle of friends (which is currently just Sungjae, his mother, and all of the guys he plays Overwatch with online), but there’s something about his surly looking neighbor that makes Sanghyuk understand the thrill of the chase.

So Sanghyuk does the unthinkable: he asks Taekwoon to eat with him. And he says yes. 

Over a mismatched dinner of pan seared pork and premade side dishes from the grocery store Sanghyuk discovers Taekwoon is getting a graduate degree in music composition, has three older sisters all of whom love to bully him, and likes to cook in his free time for him and his roommate.

Sanghyuk knows he’s doomed when he’s asking Taekwoon to come over next week before the other can even slip on his shoes to leave. With every weekly dinner invite Sanghyuk finds himself catching more and more feelings, which is how he has ended up where he is now: harboring the biggest crush in all of South Korea.

Only there is a problem. A big problem. An _ enormous  _ problem.

Back in the present, Sanghyuk’s problem knocks on the door. Special knock a dead giveaway as to who it is. “Hyukkie!” Cha Hakyeon greets the moment Sanghyuk lets him in. “I’m here to pick up my lost boyfriend! You might have seen him. About this tall, perpetual resting bitch face, chubby cheeks? Cute like a baby chick?”

“You’re embarrassing...” Taekwoon grumbles from the living room, but when Sanghyuk glances back at him he’s making that mushy expression reserved for Hakyeon alone. That look when he’s trying not to smile at the Hakyeon’s foolishness, even though he obviously enjoys it.

Which is the problem. Taekwoon has a boyfriend, and the two of them are the cutest, grossest couple in the history of history. They fit so well together Sanghyuk can’t even be jealous. 

Not to mention, Cha Hakyeon is honestly the nicest person Sanghyuk has ever met. He sweeps into the room like sunshine, gives the best advice, and is  _ aggressively  _ supportive. Hell, the only reason him and Sungjae passed Advanced Chemistry is because of Hakyeon going out of his way to tutor them. 

Hakyeon’s been such a good hyung to him, Sanghyuk wouldn’t even dream of hurting him in any way shape or form. Taekwoon once had drunkenly described Hakyeon as the human embodiment of the sun, before promptly passing out in the back of the cab they were sharing. It was tooth rottingly sweet sure, but not an inaccurate statement, what with Hakyeon’s warm face, and eyes, and, well, everything. 

But that doesn’t mean Hakyeon is spared from Sanghyuk’s teasing. “Hakyeon hyung’s also  _ blind _ . Hyung? A baby chick? He’s more ostrich sized if you ask me,” Sanghyuk grins as Hakyeon jabs him in the sternum, moving past him into the apartment proper. 

Ever the drama queen, Hakyeon pauses in the middle of the living room and gasps. “There’s my Taekwoonie! Hyuk-ah you found him!” He strides over, fake tears in his eyes, cupping Taekwoon’s cheeks in his hands. “Whatever would I have done without my cute dumb boyfriend? Who can’t walk his ass 100 meters to the maintenance office to get the spare key.” 

“I hate the maintenance guy,” Taekwoon says, sounding so adorably sulky. “He’s a creep” 

“He hit on me once.” Hakyeon squishes his boyfriend’s cheeks harder, sounding like they’ve gone through the same conversation a million times before. And knowing Taekwoon, they have. 

“Once too many.” 

Hakyeon just  _ coos _ at Taekwoon’s possessiveness. “You’re so  _ cute _ ,” he gushes. He leans down, first pressing their cheeks then their noses together in a disgusting show of PDA. Sanghyuk has the feeling that if he doesn’t step in soon he’ll end up getting a show of something he doesn’t want to see. 

Oh, who is he kidding, he wants to see. He’d give his right lung for it.

Aloud Sanghyuk scoffs, “Must you two do this  _ here _ ? You literally live a minute away. Spare me and my poor virgin eyes.” 

The look Hakyeon gives him over his shoulder is more than just a little bit wicked. “I don’t quite believe you wouldn’t wanna watch……. ‘Virgin eyes’ is also debatable.” Something about the matter-of-fact way that he says it makes Sanghyuk’s throat turn dry. 

Sanghyuk has never been intimidated by Hakyeon before, and has always thought it funny when people were. But now...he’s beginning to understand why Taekwoon shivers submissively when Hakyeon presses his fingers possessively on the back of his neck. 

“Hakyeonnie, I’m hungry.”

Hakyeon turns his attention back to his boyfriend, and Sanghyuk can suddenly  _ breathe _ again. “You’re always hungry,” Hakyeon tells him, but he’s laughing, stepping away so the other can stand up from the couch. 

“You just ate my snacks, hyung,” Sanghyuk butts in. 

Taekwoon glares, though his grumpy exterior crumbles when Sanghyuk sticks his tongue out in childish retribution. “That was 30 minutes ago. I’m a growing boy.”

“Growing old you mean.” Sanghyuk knows he’s won when Taekwoon just puffs out his cheeks indignantly, turning away to send puppy dog eyes over at Hakyeon.

Somehow, because he’s the perfect boyfriend, Hakyeon knows exactly what that look means. “Pizza?”

Taekwoon nods. In a flash he’s gathered up his things and is waiting impatiently at the door. Hakyeon follows at a much more normal pace, placing an arm around Taekwoon’s waist as they give their goodbyes. 

Not that Sanghyuk is staring. (He is.) 

“Hyogie.” 

At the sound of his name, Sanghyuk’s eyes jerk back up to Hakyeon’s eyes, crinkled with amusement. “We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow? We have plans?” Sanghyuk glances over both Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s heads at the calendar on the wall. Tomorrow is indeed Thursday, and usually Thursdays he never sees either one of them. Something about TA work for Hakyeon and a family dinner night for Taekwoon. 

Hakyeon just smiles in response, the curve of his lips somewhat predatory. It promises Things. Next to him, Taekwoon’s flushing bright red, down to his ears. 

It’s clear that  _ something _ is going on, but Sanghyuk decides to mind his business for once in his life. Whatever weird thing his hyungs have going on, that’s their business. And knowing them, it’s probably some weird sex thing. 

The less Sanghyuk knows the better, and he opens the apartment door for them to leave. 

  
  


///////////////////////////

  
  
  


Thursdays are Sanghyuk's easy days. He has one way too early class then he drags himself back to his apartment for food and to lay on the floor of the living room in the sunlight of the balcony windows like an overgrown cat.

That's what he's doing now, ignoring the speech he should be preparing for in favor of gossiping with Sungjae. Though he may not look it, Sungjae is really just a nosey 55 year old auntie trapped in the body of a college student. 

Which means there are no secrets in their department that Sungjae doesn't know about. Unfortunately, it also means that Sanghyuk's business is also  _ Sungjae's _ business. 

Sanghyuk is still wiping tears from his eyes after finding out Kangin, the biggest asshole in their upper level Biology class just got himself a big fat 0 on their last exam after being stupid enough to bribe last year's TA for an old copy of the test, and is therefore too distracted to realize Sungjae's setting his sights on him.

“By the way.... I heard something else interesting today.” Sungjae says, trying (and failing) to sound nonchalant. 

He knows he'll eventually come to regret this, but Sanghyuk plays along. “Is that so?”

“Yup. Hani heard from Jaehwan that Sejeong told him that she saw someone that looked  _ reallllllllllly _ similar to you hanging out with some grad school hotties last weekend.” 

“And?” Sanghyuk challenges, even though he’s flushing. Hani’s gonna interrogate him about this for days. Their outing wasn’t even scandalous, the three of them had just gone to the university’s art gallery to check out a new installation. “Can’t I go places with hot older men? For all you know I could have a harem full of sexy men at my beck and call to take me places.”

Sungjae’s bark of laughter is so loud it sounds painful. “Please. You wouldn’t leave your apartment if you didn’t need to eat.”

“I’ll have you know I leave my apartment all the time.”

“Yeah only because your precious  _ Taekwoon-hyung _ asks you to. Dude, you got it bad. If your crush got any bigger I think you’d squish him to death.”

“I do not have a  _ crush _ ,” Sanghyuk hisses into the phone, though he knows it’s a lost cause. One night Sungjae had waited until Sanghyuk was all floppy from soju to grill him about Taekwoon and the complex bundle of emotions he’s been harboring for him  _ and _ his boyfriend, so his protests are more out of habit than necessity.

Still Sanghyuk can’t help but to glance out of his balcony window reflexively, as if Taekwoon and Hakyeon could hear them through panes of glass and the 60 feet between their apartments. 

Sanghyuk ends up nearly jumping out of his skin when, instead of an empty balcony and drawn curtains, he catches sight of his hyungs standing in the window. Both of them shirtless, and Hakyeon with a hand down Taekwoon’s sweatpants

A double take confirms that it’s not a fucked up trick of the light. A triple take confirms that Hakyeon does indeed have his hand down Taekwoon’s pants instead of just resting on his stomach, or his hip, or anything appropriate. 

No matter how hard Sanghyuk blinks, the scene doesn’t change. His hyungs are there in the flesh, standing back to front like they’re on their honeymoon and  _ not _ giving the whole apartment complex a show.

Horrified, and somewhat turned on, Sanghyuk watches as Hakyeon nuzzles into Taekwoon’s neck. The latter squirms in his boyfriend’s hold, and Sanghyuk can’t help but to wonder what Taekwoon sounds like right now. If his voice is getting all high and fluttery. Does Hakyeon like to tease him? Does--

“Hyukkie, are you even listening to me?”

Sanghyuk jerks to attention. “Yes?” he lies, cringing at how unconvincing he sounds. “You were giving me bad advice about Taekwoon-hyung again.”

It’s a guess, but it’s a good guess because Sungjae huffs, offended. “My advice is not  _ bad _ . I’m just looking out for you, my friend, my brother. You’re always selling yourself short! So what if Taekwoon-hyung and Hakyeon-hyung are dating! That doesn’t mean they aren’t down for a threesome!”

“What makes you think I even  _ want  _ a threesome?” Despite his words Sanghyuk’s gaze drifts over to the window, even though every fiber of his being is telling him to shut his curtains and escape to another part of the apartment. Hakyeon has a hand in Taekwoon’s hair now, tilting his head back so they can kiss. 

Promptly Sungjae launches into a spiel about how a threesome is exactly what he needs. When was the last time he got laid? 

Sanghyuk is thankful his friend is more than willing to carry the bulk of the conversation. At the moment, Sanghyuk is too miserable watching his hot neighbors get to third base to participate. He doesn’t know if he wants to cry, burn down the whole apartment complex, or masturbate. Maybe some combination of the three.

There must be some higher power looking out for him because Sanghyuk's phone beeps, signaling someone  _ else _ is calling, effectively saving him from having to talk about threesomes half hard and with the objects of his affections a giant inflatable snowman's throw away. 

On second thought, that higher power must be out to  _ get him _ . When Sanghyuk pulls the phone away to look at this new caller, his heart drops out of his ass because it's Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon is calling him. 

Pulse pounding in his ears, Sanghyuk dares to look back out of his window. He's hoping that this is an accident. A ghost using his hyung's phone in another room. But nope, when he glances over, Hakyeon's got his phone pressed to his ear and is looking directly. at. him.

“Sungjae.”

His friend stops mid rant, “Yeah?”

“I have to go,” Sanghyuk tells him, voice sounding distant to his own ears. “Hakyeon-hyung is calling me and I think it's kinda important.” He knows Hakyeon will keep calling until he picks up, and if Sanghyuk is gonna face his eternal doom the least he can do is face it head on. 

Thankfully Sungjae doesn’t question anything, just says goodbye with a promise to talk to him later. 

Sanghyuk swaps the call over, heart still pounding and hands shaking ever so slightly. First thing Sanghyuk hears when the call connects is a wet, slick sound coupled with what might be muffled moans. everything dirtier for how quiet it is. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Sanghyuk says in lieu of greeting, hoping his annoyance will keep him from noticing any more...noises. 

“Well good morning to you too, Hyukkie!” Hakyeon chirps, bright tone totally at odds with their current position. Sanghyuk has no problem seeing his toothy grin 60 feet away. “I’m having a great day. Thank you for asking. As for what I’m doing, well, I’m giving you a show.” His voice drops into a conspiratorial whisper, “I’ve seen the way you look at my Taekwoonie.” 

_ His Taekwoonie _ makes an embarrassed noise in Hakyeon’s arms. In an instant Sanghyuk’s annoyance fades, replaced instead with pure mortification. They know. 

They know, and they’ve probably known for weeks if not months now. Sanghyuk has never wanted to disappear off the face of the Earth more. “So this is your way of rubbing it in? Tell me to never look again?”

He wouldn't have ever expected his hyungs to be the vindictive. For as fierce as Taekwoon looks he’s totally harmless, crying anytime a small animal gets hurt in a horror movie. But Sanghyuk supposes you never truly know--

“Of course not!” The conviction of Hakyeon’s dismissal instantly drives away all of Sanghyuk’s negative thoughts. “After all. Taekwoon-ah likes it when you look.” 

A pause. “He....he does?”

“He does,” Hakyeon tells him seriously. There’s a contemplative moment then Sanghyuk sees Hakyeon pass his phone to Taekwoon, the speaker picking up his muttered  _ hold this _ . “Taekwoon may try to act all shy, but he’s got quite the imagination. Especially when I’ve got him spread out on our bed, begging and desperate. Isn’t that right, Taekwoonie?” 

Taekwoon whines, and the sound of it sends a thrill down Sanghyuk’s spine. It’s intense, like touching a live electrical wire. Hakyeon though, seems less than impressed. The eldest tangles fingers in Taekwoon’s hair again, pulling and bearing the other’s throat. 

There’s a sharp edge to his voice when he speaks, honey toned voice going even deeper. “Taekwoon-ah.” The man in question gasps. “Use your words unless you want Sanghyuk-ah to hear what you sound like getting spanked.” 

_ Oh _ . So his hyungs are into  _ that _ . “I wouldn’t mind that,” Sanghyuk says without thinking, getting a laugh from Hakyeon in response as he yanks Taekwoon’s sweatpants down to his knees, baring him fully. 

“Hyuk-ah,” Taekwoon says, voice soft and trembling from nerves and excitement. Ultimately it's the idea that  _ Sanghyuk _ is making Taekwoon, pretty mature Taekwoon, excited that gives Sanghyuk the confidence boost he needed. 

So he does what he does best: being a brat. “Yes, Taekwoonie?” he teases. “You sound so good. Do you really like getting fucked by Hakyeon-hyung in public that much?”

Taekwoon’s stubborn denial is drowned out by the telltale sound of a tube of lube being popped open. “Han Sanghyuk you will address me as your hyung-- _ oh _ !” Cutting himself off with a deep moan, Taekwoon braces himself against the window as Hakyeon breeches him with two fingers.

Not for the first time Sanghyuk wishes he were there, so he could clearly see the expression on Taekwoon’s face. Feel the heat of his hyung’s cheeks under his hands. Watch him fall apart on Hakyeon’s fingers. 

Regardless, Sanghyuk can’t deny there’s something incredibly sexy about being the voyeuristic nature of it all. He may not be able to see everything clearly, but his imagination is more than able to fill in the gaps. 

“What’re you being so quiet for?” Hakyeon asks Taekwoon. “Don’t you want to give Hyukkie a good show?” Sanghyuk thinks he sees Taekwoon nod. He must have because Hakyeon purrs, “Good boy. Now tell Hyuk-ah how many fingers I’m fucking you with.”

“T-two,” Taekwoon gasps without further prompting. “Want more. Hyung, please.” 

There’s a pause and then Taekwoon’s cries of pleasure resume, skewing louder and higher as Hakyeon’s rhythm speeds up. “T-thank you hyung. Feels so good, please don’t stop. Don’t-- _ ahn _ \--stop.”

“‘Wanna know something funny, Hyuk-ah? Taekwoonie only calls me hyung when I’m fucking him,” Hakyeon says, conversationally. “He knows I like to hear him beg.”’

Sanghyuk doesn’t blame him. “Hyung, does sounds really pretty all desperate.” There’s a steady stream of moans coming from Taekwoon now, shaky gasps every time Hakyeon thrusts in, mixing with the slick sounds of Taekwoon’s ass greedily swallowing Hakyeon’s fingers. 

Hakyeon keeps pace for another minute or so before pulling his fingers free with a loud, lewd noise. Before Sanghyuk can say anything, he sees Hakyeon pull away from Taekwoon just enough to kick down his  _ own _ pants. 

In his own apartment Sanghyuk is starting to sweat. He desperately clutches his phone to his ear, unwilling to miss even a second of Hakyeon taking hold of Taekwoon’s hips and pushing in. And  _ oh _ the sound Taekwoon makes reverberates in Sanghyuk’s ears down throughout his whole body. 

His very core has been changed in this moment. Time is now divided into before he heard the moan to end all moans and after. 

Just as Sanghyuk begins to wonder if he will survive this, Hakyeon starts really laying into Taekwoon, pace is brutal from the jump. And it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that Taekwoon  _ loves _ it. 

This time Taekwoon doesn’t need any prompting to tell them how he feels. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chants, breathy voice nearly drowned out by the steady sounds of skin on skin. “Yeonie. Yeonie-hyung. Touch me. Touch me  _ please _ . Ah! It...it feels so good please, hyung!”

“But I am touching you, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon teases, just a tad bit breathless. “My cock not enough for you, hm? Are you wishing Hyuk-ah were here jerking you off? Or fucking your mouth?”

Sanghyuk’s stomach swoops with arousal. Then it starts doing a gymnastics routine when Hakyeon laughs, “Oh, he tightened up. I think he wants that Hyukkie. Do you want that too? Wanna stuff our Taekwoonie full of cock?”

“I do,” Sanghyuk says, locking eyes with Taekwoon as he says it. For the first time since he’s met Taekwoon, Sanghyuk isn’t ashamed of how much he wants. “Hyung, I’d fuck you so good.”

Taekwoon whines pitifully, just as Hakyeon cums in him with a deep, drawn out moan that will haunt Sanghyuk’s dirty thoughts for the rest of his life. Given the content of the past fifteen minutes, Sanghyuk figures nothing could shock him anymore, but he’s proven wrong when Hakyeon pulls out just to drop to his knees and begin to eat Taekwoon out.

And the noises they make are downright  _ obscene _ . Sanghyuk honestly is beginning to fear that he’s going to pass out from lack of blood in his brain. From the sound of it Taekwoon isn’t faring much better. He’s completely unintelligible at this point, clawing at the window, a steady stream of nonsense pouring out of his mouth. 

Finally, after what feels like a lifetime of decadent torture, Hakyeon sits back, letting Taekwoon crumple to the floor before him. Sanghyuk hears a bit of shuffling then Hakyeon’s got his phone back. 

“Hyuk-ah. If you really want this, come over in an hour. You can help me make Taekwoonie cum--” Here, Taekwoon moans at the idea, clearly on board. “But if not we can just forget this ever happened. We can, uh, buy you dinner to make up for the mental scarring I guess.”

“O-okay?” They share awkward goodbyes before hanging up. 

As Sanghyuk sits there in the resulting silence of his apartment, he wonders, not for the first time, how in the hell he ended up here. More importantly, he wonders what in the hell he’s supposed to do with his erection for a whole hour. 

  
  


/////////////////////////////

  
  
  


In the end, Sanghyuk decides to go to his hyungs’ apartment. It’s a no brainer really. If the little taste of what he could be a part of wasn’t enough to pique his interest then the pics Hakyeon had sent five minutes after they had hung up of Taekwoon cheek pressed to the hardwood, eyes glassy, and looking absolutely fucked out, definitely did. 

This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, like hell would Sanghyuk let it pass by. Still, fifty-seven minutes later, he’s more than a little nervous. He washes his mouth out, he checks his hair. Should he change? Is it weird to get dressed up for a threesome? Does he look okay?

In the end he decides that he doesn’t care, and that he’d much rather worry about which hyung’s dick he wants in his mouth first. 

Sanghyuk has walked from his apartment to Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s too many times to count, but never before has it felt so long. By time Sanghyuk is standing at their door, his hands are sweaty and shaking just slightly. He wipes his hands on his pants before knocking on the door (around the handmade wreath, because of course Hakyeon makes wreaths too). 

It’s Hakyeon who answers the door, grinning from ear to ear, just like yesterday. Only today Hakyeon’s lips are kiss-swollen and his eyes are darker than usual. He welcomes Sanghyuk inside, but the younger is so distracted by the fact that Hakyeon is  _ not _ wearing underwear under his sweatpants that he trips on the welcome mat. 

Face on fire, Sanghyuk follows into the living room. His hyungs’ apartment has a similar setup to his own, just mirrored. However there’s a notable homey touch about their place. Hakyeon’s candles are everywhere, there are framed drawings from their gaggle of nephews and nieces all over the place, and thick blankets sent from Taekwoon’s sisters are draped on the back of the couch and loveseat. 

That’s the same loveseat Taekwoon is curled up on now. His eyes go wide at the sight of Sanghyuk. “You came,” he exclaims in disbelief.

“Of course he did,” Hakyeon goes to sit on the arm of the couch, running fingers through Taekwoon’s hair lovingly. “Hyukkie’s wanted to get in your pants probably since he met you.”

Taekwoon squeaks in embarrassment when Sanghyuk nods at the statement. No need to deny it now. “You’re hot,” Sanghyuk explains bluntly. Taekwoon hides his face in his knees. “But, um, are you sure you wanna do this, hyung? You’re not just doing this because Hakyeon-hyung wants you to, right? He may be your boyfriend, but I’ll beat him up if I have to.”

Hakyeon gasps dramatically. 

Slowly, Taekwoon’s head emerges so he can stare at Sanghyuk in awe. A flush is crawling down his neck, but his eyes and voice are firm when he says. “I’m sure. This was...this was actually my idea.”

He loses confidence after the confession, covering his face again. But Taekwoon doesn’t get a chance to fully retreat because Sanghyuk is there cupping his chin and finally,  _ finally _ , kissing his hyung on the mouth. 

Taekwoon responds enthusiastically, moaning lightly and wrapping arms around Sanghyuk’s neck. At the same time, Hakyeon comes up behind him with a chuckle. “It’s cute. That you would fight me for Taekwoonie’s honor. But I already told you. Your hyung’s hiding quite the sex drive under that pretty face. Now kiss ‘im again Hyukkie. I wanna watch.”

“You talk too much,” Sanghyuk grumbles, though he does what he’s told, swooping in to kiss Taekwoon again. This time he slides hands down his hyung’s sides, slipping them into the wide cut off sleeves of Taekwoon’s tank top. 

Sanghyuk expects the sensitive little shiver that runs through Taekwoon when he thumbs over his nipples. What Sanghyuk doesn’t expect is the feeling of metal. It feels like he’s in some kind of hyperrealistic wet dream when he pulls back to see that Taekwoon’s nipples are pierced.

Two tiny brown nubs pieced through with simple metal bars. Hakyeon notices where his attention is and bursts into laughter. “They’re nice aren’t they?” he asks with a giggle, coming up behind Sanghyuk, wrapping hands around his waist and resting his chin on the taller’s shoulder. “Taekwoonie got them done as an anniversary gift for me.”

“They were not for  _ you _ ,” Taekwoon pouts. “You just like playing with them.”

“Who  _ wouldn’t _ ? Hyukkie’s been broken since he’s seen them.”

Sanghyuk wants to participate in the conversation, he really does, but the piercings are glinting in the warm light of the room, calling out to him. How could he have not known Taekwoon has been hiding  _ these  _ this whole time? Taekwoon rarely wears tight shirts, sure, but…

Unable to resist the siren’s call any longer, Sanghyuk leans down to tug on one of Taekwoon’s nipples--piercing and all--with his teeth. Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s argument is immediately forgotten, because the latter throws his head back on the loveseat with a scream Sanghyuk wouldn’t have ever believed came from him. 

Long fingers clutch at his back like a lifeline as Sanghyuk continues to bite and suck at Taekwoon’s nipple, and Hakyeon reaching around him to torture the other one. It doesn’t take long until Taekwoon’s hard on is pressing against Sanghyuk’s belly. 

Fully thinking with his dick, Sanghyuk makes to shove a hand down his hyung’s pants, but is stopped by Taekwoon yanking him up by the hair. “Stop teasing and just fuck me already,” he growls, trying to be stern, but the full body blush tempers that a bit. 

The point still comes across loud and clear. 

“Our princess demands relocation,” Hakyeon laughs, letting Sanghyuk go so they can all slip off the couch. Maneuvering to the bedroom is nothing but a tangle of limbs, no one able to take their hands off each other. At some point Hakyeon captures Sanghyuk in a kiss, even slipping him tongue. 

Quickly, Sanghyuk realizes the way his hyungs kiss couldn’t be more different. Hakyeon’s passionate, but calculated, quick to map out what to do to make him weak in the knees. While Taekwoon’s needy and vocal, uncaring about how messy it all is and melting against you. 

Speaking of Taekwoon, he’s not very happy that he’s both being left out and that the other two have paused so close to their bedroom. (It’s Hakyeon’s fault). Hakyeon pulls away from Sanghyuk, totally unbothered, and kisses the frown right off Taekwoon’s face. Cute. 

Sanghyuk is then pushed and pulled the rest of the way to their shared bedroom. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he’s forced to sit down heavily. Taekwoon attacks his pants the millisecond he’s stationary, while Hakyeon helps pull off his shirt.

The moment his cock springs free from his underwear both hyungs suck in a sharp breath. “Told you his dick was big,” Hakyeon mutters, eyes never leaving Sanghyuk’s dick. Taekwoon just nods, biting his lip like he can’t wait to have Sanghyuk in his mouth. 

“Should I be flattered that the two of you have been talking about my dick?” 

Hakyeon shrugs, ripping open a condom with his teeth. “Probably.” He shuffles closer on his knees to sit in between Sanghyuk’s legs and wrap warm fingers around his cock. Sanghyuk was half hard just being  _ looked at _ , so it merely takes seconds for him to get fully hard, already dripping precum over Hakyeon’s knuckles. 

Once he’s deemed ready, Hakyeon places the condom on the tip of Sanghyuk’s cock, then proceeds to lean forward and roll it down with his  _ mouth _ . 

“Holy shit,” Sanghyuk groans, hips jerking. His hyung’s mouth is pure  _ sin _ ; warm, wet, the suction perfect as he takes his time to roll the condom down. And his tongue. It lavishes attention on every inch it can reach. 

Hakyeon doesn't torture him for too long, something Sanghyuk is thankful for. He thinks if he came this early he'd throw himself out of a window. Logic tells him this, but his dick mourns the loss so that Sanghyuk can't help the mournful noise that leaves him when Hakyeon pulls off, observing him the whole time. 

Taekwoon, who has been watching the two of them intently, makes a similarly put out groan. “You never do the condom trick to me,” he complains to Hakyeon, looking and sounding way too cute for the current situation. 

His boyfriend grins, standing up and pulling Taekwoon to his feet by the forearms. “Why would I need to put a condom on you when all your cute little cock does is spit out cum while I fuck you?” Hakyeon says as he tosses Taekwoon on the bed, narrowing missing hitting Sanghyuk with his bulk. “Now take his clothes off, Hyukkie.”

“Yes Sergeant Cha,” Sanghyuk jokes. But of course, he does what he's told. He climbs up onto the bed fully, kneeling in front of Taekwoon. “Is he always this bossy?” he asks Taekwoon, partly to fill in the silence, and partly to distract Taekwoon from the way his hands shake as he takes in heat of Taekwoon's body. It seeps into Sanghyuk's palms, reminding him that this is  _ real _ . 

Taekwoon hums thoughtfully as his pants and underwear are peeled off, not even bothering to lift his hips and help the process along, a true pillow princess to the end. “Bossy is Hakyeonnie's default state.”

“Last time I checked, you liked how bossy I am,” Hakyeon butts in. He's stripped out of his clothes as well, and is a pretty sight of tanned skin and toned muscle. Sanghyuk watches him without shame as Hakyeon lifts up Taekwoon's legs to slip a pillow under his hips before taking his place near his head. 

“Yeah, hyung," Sanghyuk joins in, hands tight on the firm muscles of Taekwoon's thighs. “From what I heard earlier you really seemed to like it when Hakyeon-hyung had his way with you. Had you begging for it and everything.”

“Exactly. Now be a good boy and let us fuck you." Taekwoon shudders in delight as Hakyeon grabs him under the knees and spreads his legs for Sanghyuk. 

They make a pretty picture right now. Taekwoon with his head pillowed on Hakyeon's lap, dark eyes half hidden by his fringe. Sanghyuk's eyes travel lower, noting the nipple rings, down to the sparse trail of hair leading to his cock, fully hard and making a bit of a mess already. 

Taekwoon’s cock  _ is _ cute Sanghyuk thinks miserably. Blindly, Sanghyuk scoops up the conveniently placed bottle of lube and slicks up his fingers. 

The first press inside elicits a soft moan from Taekwoon, Hakyeon's gaze darkening as he watches. Taekwoon takes two, three fingers easily, already stretched out from before. 

Despite every cell in his body begging him to hurry up, Sanghyuk takes it slow. Teasingly slow, taking Taekwoon apart bit by but. He makes sure to press in as deep as possible, exploring the deepest parts of his hyung. 

“Hurry  _ up _ ,” Taekwoon growls. Tears well in his eyes already; he wants  _ more _ , trying to roll his hips and get Sanghyuk's fingers to press exactly where he wants them. Neither Hakyeon or Sanghyuk give him the chance, holding him down so he can do nothing but lay there and take it. 

Sanghyuk speeds up his thrusts, pouring more lube all over Taekwoon's entrance until sloppy noises are bouncing around the room. By now Taekwoon has given up his pride, legs limp in Hakyeon's grasp and outright begging for Sanghyuk to please please  _ please _ fuck him. 

So Sanghyuk does. 

And  _ god _ , if Hakyeon's mouth is sin then pressing into Taekwoon is heaven. Inch by inch he sinks in, taking his time both to savor the experience and to drive Taekwoon crazy. "Fuck you feel so good hyung," Sanghyuk pants, fingers digging into the thin skin of the older's hips in an effort to keep grounded against the onslaught of pleasure. 

Finally Sanghyuk bottoms out, hips flush against Taekwoon's ass. No sooner than he does, to everyone's surprise, Taekwoon cums all over himself. Untouched, eyes rolling back and clutching at Hakyeon desperately.

“Oh. Well that's new,” Hakyeon remarks, noting that Taekwoon's still hard. He brushes his boyfriend's sweaty bangs out of his eyes, “You good baby?”

Taekwoon's response is instant. “Yes, yes, just--just fuck me.  _ Sanghyuk _ .”

The sound of his name coming from Taekwoon's mouth, all breathy and wanton short circuits Sanghyuk's brain. He can't speak, he can't think, he can't do anything but begin to fuck Taekwoon in earnest. 

Sanghyuk doesn't bother to be gentle, fucking Taekwoon hard enough that he's practically screaming with each thrust. It's addictive, being inside of Taekwoon. Slick, hot muscles tighten around him, the tightness damn near unbearable. Especially when Hakyeon starts playing with Taekwoon's nipples, sending jolts of pleasure through him with each tug and pull. 

Hakyeon leans over to suck on one and Taekwoon's moans hit an octave Sanghyuk didn't think was humanly possible. “You're gonna get us another noise complaint,” Hakyeon tells a barely coherent Taekwoon, pulling away from his chest with a wet  _ pop _ . 

Honestly, Hakyeon doesn't look too upset about it; if anything the thought seems to get him off a little. “What should we do to keep our little Taekwoonie quiet?”

Oh. Sanghyuk sees where this is going. So does Taekwoon apparently. 

“Hyung, fuck my mouth,” he begs, squirming in Sanghyuk's hold. He opens his mouth in anticipation. 

Ever the sadist, Hakyeon slips his fingers into Taekwoon's mouth, playing with his tongue, tiny and pink. “Fuck your mouth with what? My fingers?”

“No,” Taekwoon whines, voice a bit slurred. “Want hyung's cock. Wanna taste Yeonie's cum.”

“Of course, Woonie." In an oddly innocent gesture, Hakyeon kisses Taekwoon's forehead before slipping out from underneath Taekwoon. 

Sanghyuk makes to pull out so they can flip Taekwoon over to all fours for easier access, but Hakyeon doesn't bother. Just sits up on his knees and straddles Taekwoon's face to bury himself balls deep in his awaiting mouth.

The sight is enough to nearly make Sanghyuk cum, his hips stuttering as he tries to collect himself. It's no surprise that Hakyeon notices, the omniscient being that he is. Hakyeon looks up at him, giving him that same devious look from the day before only twenty times more deadly now that he's naked, sweaty, and face fucking Taekwoon like this is some kind of porn. 

Not that porn, as fake as it is, could compare to the real. No pornstar on earth could match his hyungs' enthusiasm. Taekwoon isn't even trying to keep himself composed. Eagerly he swallows as much of Hakyeon's cock as he can, and then some, slipping it past his gag reflex like he's starving for it. 

Saliva and precum are pooling around his lips, spilling out over his cheeks and chin every time Hakyeon thrusts back in and making a mess  _ everywhere _ . The whole time Hakyeon dirty talks them both, a constant flood of absolute filth coming from his mouth. 

Fuck, Sanghyuk doesn't think he's gonna last much longer at this rate. Taekwoon must feel the same because suddenly he releases his death grip on the sheets to reach for his own cock. 

Sanghyuk intercepts him before he can get himself off, instead using his grip on Taekwoon's wrists as leverage for deeper thrusts. This time Sanghyuk purposefully angles his hips to nudge at Taekwoon's prostrate, fucking him so hard Hakyeon's cock goes a bit too deep and Taekwoon chokes. 

“Sorry, hyung. But I'm gonna--”

Taekwoon nods, face scrunched in pleasure. “Me too. Jus' don't--Fuck! Hyukkie! 'm cumming!” And he does, every muscle in his body going taut as he does. Taekwoon's orgasm seems endless, pulse after pulse of cum spilling on his own body. Each wave of pleasure makes Taekwoon squeeze erratically around Sanghyuk, milking the cum right out of him. 

Sanghyuk swears he blacks out for a fraction of a second as he cums into the condom, fingernails digging into Taekwoon hard enough to bruise. He kinda hopes it does, leave a lasting mark for at least a few days. 

It takes a while but one by one all of Sanghyuk's faculties come back to him. Chest heaving, he pulls out his softening cock--to Taekwoon's chagrin. 

But now free to maneuver, Taekwoon rolls onto his belly to finish Hakyeon off. Sanghyuk watches, entranced, as Taekwoon tongues at the head of Hakyeon's cock, sucking noisily.

Hakyeon tangles fingers in the other's hair, using it to push and pull him on his cock. The whole time Taekwoon keeps eye contact with Sanghyuk, making a pretty picture with tendrils of dark hair sticking to his face and eyes intense. 

Said picture gets prettier when Hakyeon cums with a shuddered moan into Taekwoon's awaiting mouth. Most of it Taekwoon can't swallow so it dribbles down his chin, and down Hakyeon's cock. 

Gently, Hakyeon pulls him off and thick peals of cum connect his cock and Taekwoon's chin. They both look so debauched Sanghyuk can't help the way his dick twitches in interest. 

And to the surprise of absolutely no one, Hakyeon notices. 

“Oh god,” he groans. “Please don't get hard again. You're making me feel old.”

“You  _ are _ old,” Sanghyuk rebuffs, easily falling into old banter. 

“Shut up, brat. Put your boundless youth to good work and help me clean up the princess before he passes out on us.”

Hakyeon wanders off to the attached bathroom to start running bathwater, leaving Sanghyuk to deal with the princess in question. Taekwoon refuses to walk on his own, leaving Sanghyuk to carry him princess style to the tub. “Spoiled,” he chastises Taekwoon as he places him in the tub. 

“Brat,” Taekwoon gives Sanghyuk a comically ugly face. Then pointedly turns to Hakyeon to accept the sip of water he’s being offered from a bottle, the picture of innocence. 

“Hakyeon-hyung you've created a monster.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Hakyeon says, unashamed as if he's not in the process of washing Taekwoon's hair for him. “Aftercare is important. Taekwoonie do you want snacks?”

Taekwoon nods. “Go get me snacks,” he orders Sanghyuk with princely authority. Sanghyuk is horrified to note that his body is moving to the kitchen before he can even complain. It dawns on him that he’s been whipped for Taekwoon longer than he’s realized. 

“Get the apple slices,” Hakyeon calls out after him, happily giving Taekwoon a messy mohawk with their shampoo. 

“I don’t want the apple slices,” Taekwoon nuffs. “Hyukkie, don’t listen to him. Bring me cake.”

“Jung Taekwoon you cannot eat cake this early in the afternoon--”

Sanghyuk laughs as the two of them devolve into their usual married couple bickering, because, yeah, this feels natural. “The two of you are ridiculous,” he says, standing in the doorway with a fond look. 

“We love you too,” Hakyeon smiles, lighting up the whole room. 

Taekwoon nods again, reminding Sanghyuk of the first day they met. Only this time he looks a lot softer, eyes warm and cheeks bunching up as he fights a smile. “You know what’ll make me love you more, Hyukkie? If you brought me cake.”

“ _ Taekwoon _ ,” Hakyeon lunges at him, trying to put Taekwoon in a headlock and nearly falling into the tub in the process. Sanghyuk rolls his eyes. His hyungs are ridiculous, but it looks like they’re his. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a sequel with some double penetration action but don't count on it


End file.
